


Poppy Pomfrey’s Midnight Vigil

by Jess6800



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess6800/pseuds/Jess6800
Summary: Just a drabble about the life of a healer from Madame Pomfrey’s POV





	Poppy Pomfrey’s Midnight Vigil

Poppy Pomfrey stood in front of the long windows in the hospital wing, gazing down at the front gates of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, this was developing into a sort of routine for her. She knew that Severus had been called to another Death Eater meeting tonight. Sometimes, he made it back in one piece. Other times, she had to meet him at the gates and help him back to the castle. He absolutely hated having to rely on others to help him... but she never gave him the choice. It was her duty as a healer to make sure that he received the care that he needed. 

Severus Snape was a curious case indeed. She remembered starting a file on him when he first started Hogwarts, so many years ago. He was a sullen, unhealthy child when he first arrived at the school. She always made it a point to watch each sorting- to see if there were any children that obviously needed her help. He was one that stood out from the beginning. He was clearly neglected at home. Not only were his clothes ill fitting, but he had that pinched, shadowed look that generally comes with abuse. So she ordered nutrient potions to be added (without his knowledge) to his morning pumpkin juice each day. As the years progressed, she watched the unhappy boy become an unhappy teen and then later an unhappy man. Standing vigil for this man was something that she proudly added to her duties. 

She gazed at the gates again, willing him to appear whole and healthy... 

However, her wish was not to be granted this evening. 

A figure appeared outside of the gates and promptly collapsed. She pulled open the window and maneuvered her ancient magic carpet out of the window. It unrolled immediately and she climbed on and directed it towards the unconscious man. She secretly loved using the carpet, the only ones who were allowed to use them were medical personnel. She arrived at the gate quickly and touched it to allow her through. She gasped at the sight in front of her. 

Severus was covered in blood from head to toe and his body was shaking uncontrollably. 

"Deep breath Poppy." she murmured under her breath "Start with the blood." 

She immediately set to work, casting cleansing spells and healing the curse damage all over his body. When the immediate bodily threats were taken care of, she levitated his still shaking body onto the carpet to take him to the hospital wing. Once she got him inside, she settled him onto the bed so she could do the best she could to take care of the cruciatus damage. Once she had gotten all the necessary potions down his throat, she sat down at his bedside, grasped his hand, and waited for him to wake up. 

Almost thirty minutes later, his eyes shot open and immediately fell on hers. An involuntary tear escaped the corner of his eye as he silently mouthed the words "Thank you" and promptly fell back to sleep. 

Poppy settled back into her chair, content to wait until the morning. Just another night in the life of a healer.


End file.
